O Perdão
by Lara Boger
Summary: "Nobu se foi sem concretizar o último esforço: pronunciar em voz alta o nome daquela gueixa por quem tanto sofrera em silêncio."


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens do livro "Memórias de uma Gueixa" não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Arthur Golden. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**O perdão**

"_Sayuri..."_

O velho homem estava deitado em sua cama. Pensava, pensava muito. Sua mente estava a milhas e milhas de distância dali.

Há quantos anos a tinha visto pela última vez?

A pele dos lábios repuxou para o lado, revelando o efeito do tempo sobre as cicatrizes de queimaduras em seu rosto. Era um sorriso.

Por quanto tempo sequer se permitira pensar nela?

Há quanto tempo sua raiva não tinha simplesmente desaparecido e dado lugar a um orgulho que não o levaria a lugar algum?

De todo modo de Nobu Toshikazu era alguém que levava honra e orgulho muito a sério. Era a sua reputação, assim fora criado e não poderia ignorar sua própria educação.

Já a perdoara há muito, só não achava que ela precisasse saber disso. Porém já era hora de mudar isso e tomara todas as providências para que assim o fosse. Não poderia lhe dizer isso pessoalmente, mas ao menos ela saberia.

Durante o entardecer escrevera aquela carta onde lhe contava tudo. O tom não era dos mais gentis, mas sabia que Sayuri não ia se importar. Ela o conhecia muito bem, talvez a que mais o conhecia no mundo e não ficaria aborrecida.

Sabia perfeitamente que o passar dos anos jamais mudaria o fato de Sayuri ser a pessoa mais bondosa que conhecera em sua vida.

Não, ela não era mais uma mulher vil e ingrata por ter se maculado e deitado com o Ministro, naquela forma cruel como ela rejeitou sua proposta de ser seu _danna_. Ela não o queria mas não por suas queimaduras, pela falta de um braço ou pelas cicatrizes de seu rosto.

Sayuri queria amor. Era jovem e sonhadora o bastante para querer um homem que a amasse de verdade.

E esse homem era o Presidente Iwamura, seu sócio. Seu melhor amigo.

Azar. Foi puro azar de sua parte. Sayuri era uma gueixa que tinha amor dentro de si. Não queria o luxo e a proteção de grandes homens. Apenas o amor, e quem estava em sua mente não era Nobu.

Como poderia superar um amor de infância, o sentimento que durou uma vida inteira?

Não poderia lutar contra isso. Era essa a verdade.

Cada um tinha sua forma de lutar pelo que queria, e Sayuri o fez da única forma que pôde.

Como não entender?

Os anos se passaram.

Nobu construiu um império ainda mais sólido, porém não se casou, não teve filhos. Foi o _danna_ de uma ou duas outras gueixas, mas nenhuma delas era como aquela garota dos olhos límpidos.

As notícias sobre ela sempre chegavam aos seus ouvidos, mesmo fingindo não querer saber.

Sayuri estava longe, vivendo nos Estados Unidos e cuidando de sua própria casa de chá. Escolhera viver longe do Presidente para que assim ele pudesse garantir o casamento de sua filha e também a sucessão de suas empresas, sem o risco do aparecimento de um filho ilegítimo. Uma prova de amor sem medidas.

Sayuri viveu com seu danna até o fim, e agora cuidava de sua própria vida.

Por anos Nobu desejou vê-la, ouvir sua voz e vê-la dançar. Será que ainda dançava?

Porém, foram apenas desejos não concretizados assim como tantos outros.

Ele a viu apenas nos poucos retratos em que não pode resistir à própria curiosidade.

Não ouviu mais sua voz suave.

Não a viu dançar.

Com a morte do Presidente chegou até a pensar em procura-la, talvez ainda ser o seu _danna_, mas nunca o fez. Ela não aceitaria.

Sayuri era mulher de um homem só. Era fiel.

Como não perdoar?

Nobu deixara todos os seus sentimentos naquela carta. O último desabafo e sabia que seria compreendido. Sabia que ela ia gostar pois volta e meia ouvia Mameha dizer sobre o quanto Sayuri lamentava por aquela distância. Talvez pensasse que Nobu a odiasse.

Nunca.

Quem seria capaz de odiar Nitta Sayuri?

Nunca seria capaz de odiá-la.

Ainda guardava aquele leque que ela lhe dera de presente quando se encontraram pouco depois do fim da Guerra. Sabia o quanto isso era precioso para uma gueixa. Era o presente mais valioso que recebera na vida.

Tossiu levemente. Sentiu-se fraco. Estava acabando, faltava pouco. Estava tudo arranjado para que pudesse partir. Preparara tudo sem deixar nada para trás, especialmente o perdão a Nitta Sayuri.

Não a odiava. Perdoara e agora ela saberia disso. Saberia que nada havia mudado.

" – _Sempre que eu quiser lembrar de que há beleza e bondade neste mundo, vou pensar em você."_

Sorriu para si mesmo perante a lembrança daquela _maiko_ adolescente, a inocência refletida naqueles olhos azul-cinza, a sutileza em cada palavra e os movimentos delicados de sua dança ao som do _shamisen_.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face, por tudo que poderia ter sido.

E com essas lembranças, sua última respiração.

Ele se fora sem concretizar o último esforço: pronunciar em voz alta o nome daquela gueixa por quem tanto sofrera em silêncio.

As palavras morreram com ele. Aquele nome morrera dentro de si, mas Nobu finalmente estava livre.

E Nobu finalmente a libertara.

**Fim**


End file.
